


Coffee and Cream

by RosevalleyNB



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, One Shot, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 22:15:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5945116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosevalleyNB/pseuds/RosevalleyNB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katie likes cream with her morning coffee. </p><p>'nuf said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee and Cream

**Author's Note:**

> Usual disclaimers apply.

It was another cold February morning, still too dark when Katie rolled out bed and brewed herself a hot drink. Harsh rain pelted against the window pane, the rhythmic sound almost a hypnotising rhyme ordering her to crawl back into her warm bed.

 

“Maybe, I will,” Katie murmured as she leant against the door frame, peering into the dimly lit room and sipping her morning coffee. Next year’s Quidditch rosters could wait a few hours longer, she reckoned.

 

Although, seeking out the warmth was a good enough reason alone to crawl back under the covers, the man providing it was the biggest incitement to do so. A lazy smile played on her lips, and she felt restless excitement slowly take hold of her as she watched him sleep. Her man, her husband, her Marcus.

 

This was how she liked to see him. Not having bothered with putting something on before going to sleep, he was naked and lay sprawled out under the tin sheet. He had one arm slung over his eyes while the other rested on his stomach. Unaware and ready to be taken advantage of by her.

 

Like he had done with her.

 

Humming contented she looked down at herself. Her body still showed the marks of his rough hands and teeth. She rubbed her thighs together at the mere recollection of feeling his teeth sink into her. A low growl escaped as she briefly closed her eyes to relive how he had pushed up against a wall, or how he had flipped over on the bed, and pounded into her, hard and rough. But damn, before all of that… his tongue! A shiver of pleasure ran up her spine at the memory of the new things he had surprised her with. Having spent a large part of her adult life with him, there wasn’t much left they hadn’t tried at least once, but last night had been an entirely new experience.

 

She wasn’t sure what had got into him or where he had picked up on it, but she wouldn’t complain. If anything, she wanted, no needed, more of it. Never before had she begged or screamed so much, or had she come so hard. A long time ago, she would have blushed at the recollection of how she had soaked the bed. Now, though, all she wanted was to hear and feel his never-ending praise for her as he kept torturing her, feeding off her sweet taste.

 

Her nipples hardened and desire grew deep inside her as her thoughts wandered off to the moment he had finally thrust into her spent, boneless body. Just when she’d thought that it couldn’t get better, he had surprised her and just like that, he had put all her nerve ending on high alert again. From that moment on, he just had to ask to make her agree to everything.

 

And Gods, she had.

 

Still sipping her hot coffee and watching Marcus sleep, her body grew fully alive again.

 

“A thank you is in order,” she mumbled happily, knowing very well what he liked the most.

 

He was a simple man with simple wishes.

 

Smiling mile-wide, Katie put down her mug on the dresser, padded over to the bed, and slowly tugged down the sheet off his body. He stirred as the cold air caressed his skin. His tanned skin marred with long red scratches, her way of marking him as hers as he had done with her. Ever so quietly, she climbed between his spread legs and slid her hands up and down the inside of his muscular thighs, watching him stir more as she did so.

 

Gently, the sides of her hands brushed against his cock, making him twitch at the soft touch.

 

Not even aware that she was doing so, she licked her lips as her finger lightly traced along his shaft. Even after all these years, no matter how silly, seeing him harden under her touch made her feel like the most powerful witch to roam the earth. She was doing this to him, and in this small moment, he was at her mercy. And when his hips gyrated almost unnoticeably as she squeezed the base of his cock, it boosted her confidence even more.

 

As Katie moved her hand up slowly, she grasped his cock harder. Immediately, a low moan escaped from Marcus’ lips. She looked up at him as she leant down to tease his tip with her tongue.

 

“I’m sorry, did I wake you?” she innocently asked as she batted her lashes at him when he finally looked down at her.

 

His lips parted as his grey eyes widened when she wrapped her lips tightly around his cock before he could answer. Incoherent growls seemed the only sounds he was capable of when she slowly took him deeper into her warm mouth without breaking eye-contact. His jaw clenched as he entwined his fingers in her long, dark hair.

 

Her eyes stayed locked with his as she twirled her tongue around the head of his cock. A bead of pre-cum coated her tongue, and she moaned as she tasted it, wanting more.

 

She pulled her mouth away from his throbbing shaft, ignoring his mumbled protests, and started stroking him fast and hard. The grip he had on her hair tightened as his breath hitched. It didn't require much to bring him to the edge in the mornings.

 

But, she was not ready for him to come yet.

 

He needed to beg for it.

 

Just like she had done the night before.

 

She bit her lip to stop herself from giggling and averted her eyes to his cock when he growled in frustration when she slowed her pace. He placed his hand over hers on his cock, forcing her to move faster. She heard his low, deep moan and felt him grow harder in her fist.

 

His erratic breathing and grip around her hand betrayed how close he was. Pre-cum trickled from his tip; ambrosia she eagerly lapped up. It would be such a sin to waste it.

 

As soon as he let go of her hand, she wasted no time in devouring his cock again. She teased his shaft with her tongue as she took him deeper into her throat, his hard flesh throbbed against her lips.

 

He was so, so close.

 

But she wanted to tease him just a little longer. It was only fair.

 

Without warning, and again batting her lashes in faux innocence, she pulled his cock out her mouth. When she began tapping his wet, hard flesh against her slightly parted lips, anger and desperation flashed across his face as his hold on her hair tightened. He badly needed his release; that much was clear.

 

Perhaps, now was the time to put him out of his misery.

 

Katie started licking around the tip and then slowly moved down his shaft. Grasping his cock, she began stroking him as her tongue teased further.

 

"Fuck," Marcus moaned out, his body shuddering underneath her. "Please, please, please, don’t stop."

 

Just what she needed to hear.

 

Katie looked up at him again while her lips curled up into a confident smirk around his cock. He saw none of that, though. With his eyes closed and head pressed into his pillow, he thrust into her mouth, wanting the release he knew was coming. Her lips tightened around him, and she fisted his cock harder than before.

 

His cock swelled moments before the first spurts filled her mouth. Slackening her lips, the rush of cum coated her lips and dripped down her chin on her hand.

 

Letting go of his spent cock, she brought a covered finger to her mouth and sucked it clean as she watched Marcus lay panting on the bed, blinking rapidly.

 

"Good morning, love," she said with a smile after popping her finger out her mouth. “I needed some cream to go with the coffee.”


End file.
